Forever Starcrossed
by Trigunskitty
Summary: Two houses holds the key to both salvation and destruction, but the question is: Who is the one saving and who is the one destroying? Will it be the prominent Hyuuga clan or the Stealthy Yukihara Clan? A RomeoxJuliet Spinoff of the Gakuen Alice group
1. Fire

**Summary:** In the pressing times of the medieval era, there resides three households, two of which are at war with the other and the third is stuck in between. From the West there is the Hyuuga Clan; a prominent clan that specializes in far range attacks and huge magic spells. To the East there is the Yukihara clan; this clan happens to be very good with short range attacks and like to use their stealth and traps to lure their enemy in. Then there is a third, recently new, clan that has risen from the ashes of war and death that has placed themselves in between the war in efforts to stop the onslaught. They are known as the Sakura Clan. Two houses holds the key to both salvation and destruction, but the question is: Who is the one saving and who is the one destroying?

* * *

_"Heat not a furnace for your foe so hot that it do singe yourself." --Shakespeare_

* * *

Prologue: Fire

Crimson red danced about the battlefield as if in dance; its lyrical tempo rising to its last climax and to its final end. Blood seeped through the Earth that day, the way the lives of man stared endlessly forever into the dark abyss. They would never open their eyes again, and soon even he would not last long. He was weary from the long battle with the head of the Yukihara clan, and the boy knew he would also reach his end just like his comrades.

"I'm coming…" He cracked out to the sea of dead bodies hoping for some miracle that she would appear before him. He knew he had a long trip ahead of him, but after everything that he went through, the boy knew that he had to get past this hurtle. He had easily overcome his banishment, his comrade's tyrannical words of betrayal, and even his hatred for his enemy. There was no more hate towards his enemy, just a deep regret of something that he knew he could have prevented.

Dragging himself with the last ounce of his strength, the boy with raven hair and crimson eyes that matched the dancing fires around him blazed with intense determination. "Mikan…"

* * *

**T.K.'s Rant:** Hey guys, so I've been kind of busy lately and haven't had the time I thought I would for fan fiction. I love to write and type out my ideas but everything just falls short of what I call an "Ending." I have the idea behind my stories just not the passion to come up with an ending. :( After my theatre class though I had an inspiration to write something… and I think it's going to wind up being a Romeo x Juliet type of story. With that in mind I want to remind everyone that whatever happens, it has already been depicted in Shakespeare's works. So please no flames on character deaths. Criticisms are greatly appreciated though!

**Disclaimer:** It's already been stated in my other works, but I probably should say it again. I don't own Gakuen Alice. The series/anime/manga belongs to Higuchi Tachibani. The main story plot line from Romeo and Juliet does not belong to me either. It belongs to William Shakespeare. Hmm….. What else…? Oh right! Remember to click the green button below! Tell me what you think… else I might get discouraged! :(


	2. First Encounters

_**Chapter One: First Encounters**_

_"If it be now, 'tis not to come; if it be not to_  
_come, it will be now; if it be not now, yet it will come—the_  
_readiness is all." _

_–Shakespeare_

_6 Years Past; Flashback_

Stuck; that was the best way to describe her situation. The fires that scorched the small hairs of her skin left boils of blood and sweat in their wake. Her face glistened with the sheen of sweat that emanated from her brisk run away from her home. Home… It used to be the safe haven that had once kept the Hyuuga out. Though now with the trees burning, the animals dying, and her kinsmen were running away and there was nowhere to turn too. Behind her was the screaming voices of men who came to slaughter those left behind and in front of her laid more men; fighting and tasting each other's swords was what they did best.

Once she heard the men chasing after her again the little girl crawled into the bushes and hugged her knees close to herself. She was scared of dying; for fear that she may never marry, have children, or live to be the age of twenty-nine. The child could not comprehend why these people were killing each other, or why they were rivalry clans. Why must the Hyuuga's and Yukihara's fight?

A rustle of wind prickled the back of her nape and the giant hands of a man grabbed the girl from behind. Her blithe form froze wondering if this was going to be her end and if it would be merciful. The tears that formed crystals in her hazel eyes, the way her brunette hair curled into her face horribly. She was too pale, too skinny to be even considered 'food' either.

"MmmmHmmmm!" Something within the girl snapped a passionate will to survive. She didn't want to be murdered like her brothers and sisters. She didn't even know if her parents were alive, but when the males' voice reached her ears the girl calmed herself and felt her tears fall.

"Quiet Mikan; I know you're scared but I'm here for you. Don't struggle."

The girl grabbed his hand quickly, curtly nodding her head and turned towards him. He was almost identical to her. He had wisps of brunette hair, and hazel eyes that currently were distressed. This person was none other than her father, Izumi.

"Daddy…" Mikan whispered to him, her voice wavering and her tiny arms had found their way around his neck. She was comforted that he was there holding her, but she didn't know if everything would be alright.

The soldiers that had been behind Mikan previously ran by her hiding spot, completely oblivious to the hiding location of the two and charged to the battalion that was ahead. For a couple seconds they waited, and soon the seconds turned to minutes and finally her father tightened his hold on his daughter. Tonight was the night he would leave the Yukihara clan for good.

"Shh…" Izumi said, rubbing his hand over his daughter's head comfortingly and then with the rest of his running strength he took off into the night away from the death, blood, and gore. Bound to reach a safe place soon, he kept his one and only living daughter close to his heart and away from the danger.

* * *

_Six Years Later; Present Time_

The eventful past from six years was long forgotten in the expansion of a new clan. Many had wound up fleeing, while others valiantly died in combat to protect what they believed in, and the last few merely disappeared from the story book. The Hyuuga Clan reigned supreme for many years until those that had fled came back to bring Yukihara's dignity back from the grave, and now squashed in the middle of the battles once more is the newly formed Sakura Clan. This clan was established about two years prior to the Second War when the Yukihara's arose from the ashes and they provided safety and peace to those who didn't want anything to do with the war between the clans. Some stayed, others wound up dying for treason (mostly the Hyuuga's died). Only those who truly gave up the fight stayed within the boundaries of the Sakura Clan.

Although the Hyuuga's and Yukihara's did not like how the Sakura Clan set itself up in between their battle countries, they did accept the terms and peace treaties were established. No one was to cause any war within the lines of this new clan, and in payment the Sakura Clan would treat anyone from either side if they needed assistance medically. Other than that the Sakura Clan did not approve of helping out the war and stayed away from the politics.

Mostly though, the only residents belonging to the Sakura Clan were those who possessed no "Alices" or magical powers to help bring about an 'end' to the war. Though there was the occasional Alice here and there, they did not linger long enough to warrant a place to live.

The only residential area within the clan was a big mansion on the outskirts of the main town. Off the main road led a path through the northern forest that had a small little cottage in the middle of it, but if someone were to follow the main road through this forest they would wind up at the main entrance to the grand manor. This mansion is home to the leader and founder of the Sakura Clan. His name is none other than Izumi Sakura.

It is said that he escaped the war six years ago, but there is no evidence or ties that tie him to either side. The only thing that is known about this man is that he had one wife who died in a blazing inferno that occurred six years ago and one daughter by the name of Mikan Sakura. Currently she is fifteen years old with no real memories of the past, in fact anything before her eleventh birthday is but a blur to her and her father would not tell her anything about her clouded past.

Golden brunette locks of hair that danced in the wind, the gentle kindness that came from her hazel eyes. She dressed simply; a long sleeved white blouse with a brown cream knee high skirt that ruffled out over her legs. Over top of her blouse was a small cream vest that adorned her top accordingly.

"Mikan!" Her father called from an open window in their home. "Hurry inside, it's getting dark!" Mikan, one of our heriones to our story, looked up at the window and smiled at her father.

"It's not too late Father, can't I go riding to the Northern forest?" Her sixteenth birthday was tomorrow and she knew that she'd be working all day tomorrow. She wouldn't have anytime to ride out with her new horse that arrived.

Her father took a long pause, the look of concern pressed in his brows as he contemplated his daughter leaving for a short horse ride. He knew better than to let her, after all it was the day he was fearing the most... but with the small shake of his head he smiled gently to his one daughter and smiled back. She was the radiant sun, and he could hardly say no to that innocent face she gave him.

"Alright, but do not talk to any strangers.... And come back when you can't see the sun anymore. Once it's beyond the horizon you should be home for dinner." Shortly after he finished his daughter spun around in bliss; He knew that Mikan would forever be his baby girl, but after her sixteenth birthday... things were going to change. She wouldn't just be his baby anymore, but a woman and with that responsibility came more troubles arising.

As he watched his daughter saddle up her horse and gallop away towards the forest he looked back to his hands which were shaking a piece of paper violently. Yes, the days of peaceful quiet and tranquility were over. He had managed to stay hidden for six years and (that to him) was quite fortunate, but like many good things they all had to come to an end.

_'Dear Izumi,_

_It has been quite some time since we have talked younger brother. Please be at ease, we do not begrudge you nor are we threatening your life. Mikan's sixteenth birthday is nearly upon us now, and if she is truly the heir, she **will **accept her duties without qualms. We have given you enough time to be at peace and now with Mikan we will rise from the ashes to stop the Hyuuga's once and for all. Izumi, surely you didn't delude yourself that you could avoid this seeming less long war between our two clans? Your last name may be Sakura now, but you couldn't have possibly forgotten the ties of your former name: Yukihara?_

_I will send two messengers to your manor when the sun has set on her sixteenth birthday. Pack and be ready for this time, but if you resist... consequences shall fall._

_Kaze Yukihara.'_

Yes... The old days of mirth and happiness were gone; and surely his days were numbered too. Crumpling the paper in his hand he tossed it over his shoulder and sighed. "Yuka..."

* * *

The boy had rode for what seemed like miles, the land suddenly changed and the desert grain slowly turned into lush green fields of flowers and trees. He had never been that far out of the Hyuuga Lands but for once he didn't care. The view of non-desecrated land was rejuvenating for once.

Not only was he sick of the war, he was sick with his father, he was sick of the hours of training he had to do, he was sick of being held hostage behind each move that he did. If it weren't for his sister he would never agree to what his father wanted. The old man was past his reign… and surely the war would tire the officers and knights so far to the brink of mutiny.

But it never occurred. Tying his horse to a tree branch the boy secured his items and checked the vicinity. It seemed that no one was around at the time and that let the heir begin to relax. Shimmying out of his armor the boy dropped the accessories by the base of the tree and stretched. The way the wind played with his raven hair left it messy, and with the nullifying cat mask on top of his face he didn't have to worry about being captured in enemy territory. (if he WAS in enemy territory.) Finally Natsume Hyuuga, the first heir of the Hyuuga Clan, could relax.

Grabbing the lowest branch he could Natsume pulled himself up and into the tree and when he felt he was high enough leaned back against the bark of the tree. Surely no one would disturb his peace this high up… and his horse was quietly napping at the bottom. Closing his eyes, he re-enacted everything that had led up to him storming out of his home.

_Blood red banners hung elegantly in the main throne room of the Hyuuga Clan accented with the emblem of the shield. The room was not ordinary to the naked eye, but to the heir of the clan it looked nothing more than an eye sore. He stood at position, sword hilt at his side ready for battle, and armor laced throughout parts of his body. From his shoulders to his elbow he had side guards that weighed like feathers, on his hip bone lay a utility belt that held his sword to his side. On his legs were regular ore greaves that protected his shins. When the door behind him shut with a loud clamor he turned his attention to the new member. He was not one for greetings but this person demanded absolute control._

_After all, who wouldn't want more control over everyone than the king himself? The elder man walked with purpose to his son, first heir to the throne, and clamped his hand on the boy's right shoulder. He did not miss the involuntary twitch of his son's eyebrow as he did this._

_"Natsume, I'm glad to see you are well. Have you already learned everything you need to know from Persona already?"_

_The indifferent look on his face slowly began to transform into a tucking frown and skepticism as the boy watched his 'father' scoff at his training teacher. More like drill instructor with an intent to kill._

_"Tch."_

_Removing his hand from Natsume's shoulder the king pushed past his son and positioned himself on the throne with confidence. The flick of his wrist, the way he made his cape flap in a crisp movement before bringing his attention back to his son, it was meant to be intimidating and he knew it left an impression._

_"Natsume, for six years we have been in and out of war with the Yukihara's, and I believe it is time for you to join your kinsmen in this battle…" The door behind Natsume opened once more to reveal Persona, Natsume's personal trainer and also head advisor to the Tactical Operations within the war._

_"Persona and I both believe that you are ready to receive your birthright, and take charge of the war in my stead. Due to the fragmentation within the Yukihara's, no heir from their side has been crowned, and so we will defeat them in a fell swoop with you in lead. You shall bring about an ending so fair, so great that the Hyuuga's will forever be remembered. Natsume, you are the Hyuuga Clan's only hope to winning this endless war."_

_Before the crimson-eyed lad could protest, Persona brought his hand onto Natsume's shoulder and leaned in. Despite his onyx eyes, his black hair, that masquerade mask that covered only half of his pale face, and those horrid piercings that limited his Alice, the heir could feel the agonizing jolt of pain through his shoulder. Somehow the man knew of the injury he sustained in training practice earlier._

_"Natsume, remember your friends… your sister." It was those four words that sent the youth into despair. Not only was he trapped to inherit something he did not want, he was forced to do the dirty work and watch his friends whom he loved die by his clan's obligations._

_"Understood." Natsume gritted out, his hands clenched at his side, one on top of his sword while the other made itself into a fist. His unclipped nails dug deep into his palm and drew blood. "When shall the coronation commence?"_

_There was a short pause before Persona released his hold on the lad and moved towards the king. With those small whispers and tiny secrets Natsume was left to wonder if his father and Persona truly wanted him to inherit the clan. No doubt they wanted him to die in battle, and they were probably going to keep using Aoi (his younger sister, identical to him) and his friends Ruka, Mochu, Koko, and Kitsune._

_"Two days from now we will crown you… and two days from now you will lead your men to battle. Prepare yourself."_

_Natsume narrowed his eyes in suspicion; there was something else they weren't mentioning. "Also, when we coronate you, we shall appoint new people for you to give your orders to…" For a third time the door opened behind him and Natsume turned his attention to see his four friends standing at attention._

_"King Hyuuga: Ruka Nogi, Mochu, Kokoro and Kitsuneme reporting for duty."_

_Violently Natsume turned to see Ruka's blue eyes, the certain look of dismal sadness and acceptance were easily seen in their depths. The blond hair that pooled down his forehead and over his eyes gave a clear clue that there was more bad news._

_"Father, surely your generals' are more than qualified for me to lead into war. You don't need to drag in my friends." His voice was threatening to rise into the next octave, but he contained his anger in hopes that his argument would win by the logic._

_"I'm afraid not…" Ruka's calm voice echoed within the hallow chamber and all heads shifted their attention to him. In his hand was a parchment and he gulped. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but it appears that all the generals have… passed… away…"_

_Mochu, Koko, and Kitsune looked down at the ornate ground as if ashamed to be in the presence of a Hyuuga, and Ruka was slightly shaking his parchment. Natsume knew they were set up to deliver this message… and it wouldn't surprise the heir if his father and Persona eliminated their most trusted allies just to get back at him._

_But his mind and mouth were on two different circuits, leaving him quite baffled and utterly stupefied. "Passed… away…" He echoed after Ruka, looking his best friend in the face. He couldn't accept this joke; he just couldn't._

_"What?" The head of the Hyuuga Clan feigned surprise, and shook his head tragically. "They are all dead? What should I leave for my son… he is right about those generals. They did have the qualities to help him lead the war… who would have his absolute trust on the battle field…?" Natsume twirled on the balls of his feet, and before he could bring about a fire so large that it could destroy the building, Persona stopped him dead in his tracks. With a nullifying Mask in his hand Persona slammed the mask on the boy's face and held it there. The gasps of his friends were ringing in his ears, and Natsume cried out in pain as the electric current of the electricity Alice coursed through his nervous system and throughout his entire body._

_Persona pushed Natsume straight back into Ruka's body and the two of them collapsed on the tile below. Mochu, Koko and Kitsune scrambled to help them up when Kuonji Hyuuga stood up from his chair and brought his hand forward in proclamation._

_"Since you have such good allies Natsume, I assure you that you will have their complete and utter obedience after two day's time. Ruka, Mochu, Koko and Kitsune, you will assist Natsume in the war as the new appointed generals." Natsume bit back his tongue, he knew Persona would shock him if he retorted, but it was as if the man knew what the lad was thinking and shocked him anyway._

_Gripping Ruka's white blouse sleeve, Natsume grunted in agony as the headache began to pound. It was then that Persona pointed to the door and smirked. "That is all; Natsume surely you know you can't escape your fate, and nothing you can do will change that. You aren't in control."_

_With that last statement Natsume with the help of Ruka and his friends stumbled out of the grand hall. Their feet were scurrying across the linoleum and once the doors closed behind them they all breathed a collective breath._

_"Are you okay Natsume?" Ruka's concern touched Natsume's heartstrings but before he could shake him off Koko brought his hand on top of his raven hair._

_"He's not fine at all Ruka… you shall what that pig-headed king did to him… and that evil Persona… Natsume, once you're coroneted you should just lay them off! Everyone in the clan would be happy to oblige!" Mochu and Kitsune seemed to agree._

_"…As if it… was that easy…" Natsume struggled to say, and Koko picked up the rest with his Mind-reading Alice. "If someone would have done it, it would have been done by Narumi… but before he could do anything Persona and Kuonji tried to kill him. Now he's on the enemies side and killing off our kinsmen."_

_Ruka gulped, but when he felt Natsume's shoulder slump he shook his friend gently. "It's okay Natsume…"_

_Those words were what set him off, and he pushed himself away from his friends and growled out. He felt wounded, rabid… in pure anger and no one could reverse his mood._

_"No, it's NOT okay. I don't want you on the battle field. You DON'T belong on that godforsaken plain. Hell you should be at peace at the Sakura Clan if it weren't for your ties to me. If you didn't know me you wouldn't have to worry about that stupid passed law about deserting to the Sakura Clan. If you didn't know me you wouldn't be threatened every single day of your life!" He grasped the wall for support, his back heaving in spasms of anger and frustration._

_"Natsume…" Ruka started but Natsume cut him off._

_"No, nothing you say will change my thoughts… I… just want things to be… normal again…. I want things to be at peace and… and if I have to kill those fucking Yukihara's then so be it. I'm tired of the war… and if war is the only solution then I'll give them the fucking war they want."_

_Everyone stood still, wondering if any step closer to the temperamental boy would set him off further and as the seconds ticked on by, so did the initial anger that set into the mood. Once things had calmed down between the thickened tensions between them Natsume twisted on the balls of his feet and headed away from the group. The way he squared his shoulders showed that he was still pissed. Ruka attempted to get closer, and that was when the fire erupted on the ground. Its glowing red flame tainted those blue orbs as they licked the carpet and dangerously tickled the walls._

_"Natsume… where are you going?" Ruka was calm despite the blockade of fire; somehow the blond haired boy knew that Natsume needed some time to cool off, and even Ruka couldn't help him when he was in these types of moods. Mochu, Koko, and Kitsune were trying to put out the fire with their boots and blankets but Ruka stood still awaiting an answer._

_"Away…"_

_"Come back soon…" Ruka calmly said, and like that the fire Natsume started died away as quickly as it started._

_"Hn."_

* * *

Her flowing brunette hair cascaded down his back as she side-saddled with her horse through the grooves and paths of the northern forest. She knew every path, every stone, and every inch of this forest by memory and if she was lucky enough she could also stumble upon the cabin that was located in the center. Mikan never knew who had lived there all those years but she knew that whenever she visited there would always be cookies and a glass of water awaiting her.

Though that wasn't her destination for today; Mikan was tempting her fate by getting closer and closer to the Hyuuga Lands. She didn't know if she was being drawn there involuntarily, but she followed her gut. Nine out of ten times too, her gut was right on the mark when it came to these intuitions. Though whether it was just being a woman or just from how she lived for the past five (soon to be six) years in the Sakura Clan, she knew that something would happen that day.

"I wonder…." Her voice chimed with the wind, and her hazel eyes gazed at the places around her. She was reaching the Western part and soon she would come across the Western Borders into the Hyuuga lands; but would she go? No, more than likely Mikan would turn around and head back home for some food.

Just as she turned her head, she spotted something shining in the distance. The sun, now barely a sliver over the horizon, glinted a brilliant orange color (also her favorite color!) and the wavy mirage of someone's belongings caught her attention.

Was someone here? Mikan thought absently, and even with her father's warnings of not talking to strangers she couldn't quiet the roar of curiosity that accompanied her lonely spirit. After all she was sixteen, and at her age she should have had many friends but she had barely even one here in these lands. No one stayed long, and no one wanted to get to know her. She was like an outsider, but she supposed that was the cost she had to pay for being at peace with the two clans.

Jumping off of her horse, Mikan tied her to a tree about fifty feet away from the large Sakura tree where the other horse was tied. For the moment her eyes scanned the area in front of her, but no one was in sight. It was only the horse and a male's armor.

"Is…Is…Is… it… a g-g-ghost?" Mikan gasped out quietly, her hands slapping her mouth silently in horrid shock. How would she explain this one? "Hey dad, guess what I stumbled upon? A ghost!"

No, Mikan couldn't do that… and surely there was a reason why there was a horse _tied_ to the tree, and nicely placed armor at the trunk. There had to be someone around. Keeping her hands up to her face Mikan cautiously looked around the trees before crossing closer to the belongings. It was only until she reached the sleeping horse that she lowered her arms in relief. Though she could not find the person who set up camp, she knew someone _had_ to have done this. The way it was organized was beyond something a ghost could do… and Mikan could only shake her head. How could she have been so frightened?

Bending her knees, Mikan wiped the wrinkles that appeared on her skirt and with her free hand picked up a left shoulder pad guard. There was no mark of insignia, nor was there a name on it. In fact everything that laid there had nothing resembling a mark of possession.

"Strange…" Mikan wondered out loud and shook her head.

Suddenly a snapping sound alerted Mikan to look up into the tree and that was when she realized there was a reason why she couldn't find the person. The said person was in the tree, and he was staring down at her with a creepy Black cat mask.

* * *

**T.K.'s Rant:** Please review if you spot any troubling grammar errors. I don't have a beta-reader who does this for me so this is purely all me! D: Maybe I should invest in one... Hmmm...

Anwhozzles...

I wasn't planning on updating for another month... but after Hiiiiii's review I had to put this up. Thank you Hiiiiii for the amazing review, and I'm slightly saddened that you didn't leave a means to contact you besides with this ending note. D:

1) I hate myself too. I'm surprised that I made the prologue that short, but after staring at it I came to the realization that it was perfect. A complete teaser but perfect. (I was also practicing to see if I could relay a story within a certain amount of words and still keep it interesting.)

2) I suppose I should explain what I plan to do, though it's probably going to be with a lot of holes. Though it doesn't have _tragedy _as a genre, I do plan to have some. (And here it's going to be very vague because I don't want to reveal the story that I have sort of laid out); And just like the title says, it does leave you (the readers) with a sense of foreshadowing! I understand the whole: Escaping from reality, and trust me, I do that too when I read fanfictions... and I won't bore you with the bloody details about being realistic. :) I have my ways of changing stories and making them my own... in my own twisted sense. :)

3) The Sakura Clan, from what I essentially thought of, is a new clan created by Izumi to escape his past and it was also a peaceful place for his ten-year old (now 16) to grow up in. Since he was the second heir to the 'throne' there, Izumi would have been forced to take upon himself the head of the clan since Kaze wasn't going to anytime soon... but when the Hyuuga clan attacked everything sort of went down the drain. Everyone thought that Izumi and Mikan had died in that battle, but Kaze was able to locate the two from countless tales of the kind gentleman and his daughter living in the manor. I put the clan there as a way to differentiate the RomeoxJuliet aspect to make it a part of my own story... and thus the reason why the Sakura Clan was made. There's more details about it but I don't want to discuss about it at this current moment. Maybe when I get further along the story I will relay more information. :)

4) Thank you for reviewing, you're probably one of the honest ones that actually push people like me to post frequently! xD Keep up the amazing reviews and keep on reading!

Sincerely T.K.


	3. Forbidden Temptation

**_Chapter 2: Forbidden Temptation_**

_"...Whereof what's past is prologue; what to come,_  
_In yours and my discharge..."_  
_–Shakespeare_

* * *

Mikan drew in a quick breath; how should she react in this situation? Her horse was tied fifty feet away from where she currently was and it was unlikely that she could run away without being caught. Then there was the fact that this boy had easily positioned himself in the Sakura Tree. He had made his way up about ten feet without breaking a sweat and Mikan had that nagging feeling he could get down a lot faster than how he had gotten up there.

"Who…?" The soft melody of hers and the harmonious tenor voice of his mixed with the changing climate, the girl had frozen while the boy swung his legs off of the branch. Time seemed to stop as Mikan watched the young male leap gracefully out like a cat and landed in front of her. His hair was ruffled from the quickened drop, and his breathing was slightly uneven due to the adrenaline.

Her hands subconsciously burrowed closer to her bodice and she was reminded of the piece of armor within her grip.

"Ah!" She replied before thrusting it out to the boy. Her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have touched your belongings…" She dropped her head wondering if he would forgive her or just beat her senseless.

Though there was nothing, absolutely nothing escaping his lips (although she couldn't see his face due to his mask) she tilted her head up to quickly glance at the stranger. He seemed to be her age, maybe a bit older with messy black hair that parted unevenly on the scalp. She may have had no idea of what he looked like but Mikan had the feeling he was quite handsome. She had no idea if he was a Hyuuga or a Yukihara but if he was in this territory then he was surely trying to get out of the war.

The armor that had been in her grasp slipped away as he tugged it out of her hands. He wasn't gruff about it but she could tell he was lethargically reacting to her. Or perhaps he didn't care? Once free her hands went straight to her sides and gripped her skirt uneasily. Her ankles were shaking slightly from all of the weight on the balls of her feet but after shuffling slightly she solved that matter before it began.

"…Away from me…"

Widening her eyes she leaned in to the lad; her knees bent further as a confused expression crossed her facial expression. What did he say?

"I'm sorry?" She replied confused. He sounded as if he was in pain, or if he had an agonizing headache. Maybe it was from jumping that far up? Lifting her hands up to the sides of his face she touched the cat mask before wincing. Did she conduct an electrical current from just shuffling away? Wiping her hands on her skirt she again reached for his mask to pull it off.

Natsume, who was also experiencing another bout of electricity, sensed that the girl was about to touch him once more and before she could shock herself further he pushed her back. He watched as she tumbled onto her back, her hair flowing unevenly behind her and her skirt flying up in an unsightly manner. "Get away from me ugly! Are you stupid or just deaf?"

Her hands were beginning to numb for reasons unknown to her and Mikan bit back a cry. She was only trying to help him out, why did he have to push her away? Angrily she pulled herself up from her fallen position; her hands were placed firmly on her hips and she puffed out her cheeks.

"Excuse me?" Mikan retorted and took one step forward to the stranger. "How dare you call me ugly! You're wearing a mask so how can you even judge me on my looks!"

Fuming she took another step and looked down at him. "I bet you're uglier than I am… you… you… mister nasty Black Cat!" Then as if she won the argument she stuck her tongue out in an immature way. Anger was coursing through her veins but she didn't care. It wasn't like she was sixteen yet.

Not only was there one hot-headed person between the two of them, there was a temperamental boy who didn't take insults so calmly. True he was wearing the mask, but he (not vainly speaking) knew that he was one of the better looking lads his age. Albeit he did not have the gentle look like his friend Ruka but he did possess a mature facade. Not burly muscle but a pointed lean look.

He watched the girl stand above him and not feeling intimidated in the slightest straightened up to stand at his full height. She couldn't see his eyes he could tell that he was smirking at the disadvantage she had now discovered. Not only was he towering over her by a six inches margin, but he was muscular lad with the muscles in his biceps and Pecs to prove it.

His mask was giving him another jolt of electricity but he ignored the pounding migraine forming. Since the girl wasn't going away anytime soon, he might as well use her to his advantage so roughly he grasped both of the girl's hands and he placed them on the sides of his mask. The smirk on his face was quite evident even as he spoke.

"Take it off then." She whimpered as an electric current surfaced into her fingers. "Unless you're scared that is." He was teasing her at this point, he knew that the mask hurt upon impact but he might as well have her take it off for him. He had to get someone else (or Persona) to take it off… but they (not Persona) suffered the consequences of electrocution. Once Ruka had taken his mask off and he suffered slight paralysis in his hands for about a couple hours. This girl would suffer the same fate… though Natsume didn't care. After all, it was the least the annoying girl could do for him. Plus it would prove a point about his looks once the mask was off.

He watched the girl's expression as it scrunched up in pain but after a second she relaxed her face. Her hands that had been shaking stopped and gripped the mask confidently now. Strange enough the constant electricity stopped coursing through his mind when she relaxed.

"I'm not scared!" She bit out, her face red from embarrassment and frustration. As much as she struggled against his hold she knew that escape was futile. Pulling the Cat Mask was the only option she had especially when his hands acted like fetters.

The orange glow from the setting sun glinted into his crimson eyes as he squinted at his surroundings. It was the first time that he could actually see everything around him, and at last he grew accustomed to the lighting change. The mask remained in her hands and his hands still clutched hers, he looked down at the brunette for the first time; but he was only looking to prove the maiden wrong.

Crimson eyes met Hazel ones. It must have been the light playing with his eyes, or perhaps it was the sun setting behind her over the tree line. Maybe it was the way she was gaping at him in that innocent way. Her mouth hung open in awe, the way her scent of caramel wafted into his nostrils as he breathed in normally. He would never admit it but she was quite pretty for someone her age…

His hands held her small wrists in his, elbows bent and holding it in front of her and his chest. The way she was breathing with her shoulders up and down left him smirking in triumph. Not only did he get that stupid mask off he had definitely destroyed this girl's chance of winning anything 'beautiful.'

"I think we know the victor to our little contest… little girl."

Those words spoken by Natsume brought him back to his normal senses and as if her hands had burned him he threw her wrists away. Then turning away from the brunette he looked over his shoulder confidently. The way her eyes flared and the way her lips tucked into a small frown. He enjoyed the sensation of teasing her.

She on the other hand did not. Opening her mouth she shouted the first profanity that escaped through her lips.

"Yeah… if you were vain enough to look in a mirror every five seconds…Jerk!"

Quirking his eyebrow Natsume did a ballpoint change and faced the girl once more. His current feeling was on borderline of 'aggravated.'

"I'm not vain ugly."

"Nasty Cat!"

"Idiot."

"Takes one to know one!"

Natsume quirked his raven eyebrow to that last retort.

"What are you three? What kind of insult was that supposed to be?"

The smirk that graced her lips upon thinking of her triumph quickly turned into wavering discontent. No matter what had been said they were still in an impasse… but it was leaning victory on his side.

"Well…. That was…" Mikan fumbled with her words, her hands playing in the air (mask in tow) as she contemplated what to say next to the lad. She paused to think of something logical to say out loud but all that came to her was: "…" and with her imagination in tow she could easily guess what the boy would say to her.

"Well…" Mikan finally said placing her right hands extended fingers in front of her lips elegantly. "Who was the one who started this fray? Aren't they the three year old in this predicament?"

"Well," The boy commented at last with an equally elegant smirk upon his face. "I suppose that would have been you since you did start it." Waving his left hand nimbly over his left shoulder he bid the girl an improper farewell while gathering his gear. Settling to saddle his horse up Natsume untied the rope attached to the tree trunk.

Meanwhile Mikan was dumbfounded. How could she have made a comeback to that type of comment? Was she truly the 'three' year old that started this whole fiasco? Her head lowered while clenching the cat mask in her hands that was until she glared daggers into the boy's back. She couldn't let him leave with such arrogance.

"MIKAN!"

The girl turned her attention to where the voices' were originating from. Then it hit her; "It's already sunset!" She cried out before looking past the hill she came from. Her horse was still tied up next to the tree fifty feet away, but she couldn't help but notice two people standing next to her animal.

They were both older men, one with black hair, tanned skin, calculating amethyst orbs and oval glasses while the other one had pale blonde hair, Caucasian, cooling azure eyes with a soft frown. Mikan didn't know the two of them but they seemed to have known her. Maybe they were her father's companions?

"Get going stupid. You're wasting your breath thinking of an insult." Mikan angrily huffed out in annoyance before tossing his mask towards him.

"As if I would you jerk! I hope we don't meet again! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home to have supper!" Puffing her cheeks out the girl didn't even bother a curtsy as she stormed up the hill to her animal. Natsume took the chance to yell after the female.

"Hey Polkadots!" He smirked inwardly when her whole entire being stopped in its tracks. Did he just mention her…? She was about to yell at him with another shriek but the look in his crimson eyes made her re-consider. Was it some sort of warning? "Stay away from the borderlines or else you'll regret it."

"Fine! The next time I come close to these borders is when I'm about to murder you! You Pervert!"

With that said the girl proved her point even more by swinging her fist into the air with a swift strike. Somehow imaging his head there seemed to cool her down just a bit, but she couldn't help watching him as he swung up onto his horse and galloped in the direction of the Hyuuga Clan.

"What was that about?" She whispered out watching his horse disappear into the distance. "Now why would I regret it?" Shaking her brunette locks from the front of her face, she turned to her next objective: her horse and those two new people.

* * *

It only a minute or two before she reached them and she shortly realized that they were about a head taller than her… possibly even more taller than that one boy with the crimson eyes.

"Are you Mikan Sakura, the daughter of Izumi Sakura?" The tanned boy with the oval glasses asked monotonously.

This led her to pause, how on earth did these two know her name? Taking a step closer to her mare she nodded hesitantly. "I am… What is it that you need?"

The sun setting was long forgotten when they both turned away to whisper something in each other's ear. What was with the secrets? Why couldn't they speak normally in front of her? And it brought upon her another set of questions. Who were these people and why were they here? Recalling the boy's warning, Mikan recognized the area immediately. This was the area connecting the Sakura Clan to the Hyuuga Clan.

Also… which clan did these two belong to?

When they were finished with whatever they were discussing the one with the azure eyes smiled softly and gestured for Mikan to get onto her horse.

"We'll discuss everything in due time. Please Miss Mikan; will you lead us to your father so that we can discuss this?"

The boy with the neatly kept black hair went over to her side and gently grasped her forearm to help her up onto the horse side-saddle. Then the blonde-haired one grasped the reins from Mikan's numb fingers and pulled the horse into a walking pace.

Somehow even if she were to lead the way to her home, she had a feeling these two men knew exactly where she lived at.

"I'm sorry sirs but I don't even know you're names. Or even of your surnames. You all seem to know my father and I pretty well… but I have no idea who you are."

Besides the horse's steps upon the gravel road the only things that greeted her ears were the birds chirping, the trees branches were wavering, and the leaves dancing in the wind. Without much thought Mikan gazed into the horizon where the sun was slowly becoming only a same sliver in the sky and the moon was beginning to shine brighter in retrospect. Yet somehow Mikan couldn't shake the feeling that her world was spiraling down a dark tunnel with no chance of seeing any light.

"Everything will be explained when we arrive at your home. Let's hurry Subaru."

* * *

It was an extremely terrible atmosphere between the four people as they sat around the round table. The aroma of baked turkey and mashed potatoes could not even restore the ambience. Sometimes there would be the clank of forks or occasional sips from the wine glass but other than that no one spoke.

To say the least Mikan was not getting the answers she wanted to know, and her patience was getting shorter with each new bite of corn and peas. It would have been rude to speak with her mouth full of food so with that thinking in mind she quickly ate the food upon her plate in hopes to start talking soon.

Watching from the corners of her eyes she noticed that the blonde haired male was wiping his mouth with his napkin while the black-haired one; the one she shortly found out to be named Subaru was taking a soft sip from the apple cider her father produced from the cellar. If she remembered correctly, that cider was going to be aged for some time more… but when these two came Mikan supposed that went out the window.

Her father was minced his turkey leg to shreds of meat and prodded his food with his fork at times. Mikan realized that this was the time to start this conversation because (honestly) her father was prolonging this for too long. Who plays with their food anyways?

"Dad… I want to know what's going on. Why are these men here?"

"Not now Mikan."

"But Dad!"

"No. End of discussion."

Well there went that opportunity. Discontented with how things were ending up Mikan lowered her head so that her bangs were lightly covering her forehead and hazel eyes. If anything she was trying to cover the newly formed tears that were starting to appear in the corners of her eyes.

"Actually sir, I think this is as good as any time to start conversing. Subaru you are done I presume?"

"I am. Shall we talk here or go someplace more private. Perhaps your office will serve us suitably."

As quickly as Mikan could she wiped her face with her napkin pretending to get some food off of her face and stared at her father when she was finished. It was his call to stay or go elsewhere, but she wished that he would at least let her come as well. After all she was turning sixteen tomorrow.

The brunette could tell that her father was having a difficult time thinking of something to say to waste more time but she assumed that he knew it was pointless to even bother. Without much pause he rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Mistress Belle, could you please clear the table while we discuss in my office?"

As if called on cue Mistress Belle, a middle-aged woman no more than fifty years old appeared with hands politely placed on top of the other and a stout bow. Her hairline was receding into a grey color while the body of it was a dark brown color. Wrinkles from long work and permanent frown lines were definite on her face but the smile never ceased from it. She was one of the first to be a part of the new Sakura clan about five years ago and from that time on she remained faithful to Mikan and her father. She worked from their family for all of that time but never accepted any money, but Mikan's father provided her with a home, food on the table, and clothing to wear. If anything Belle was happy to received even that much as payment for her services even if Mikan wished she would accept a small token of rabbits.

"Yes sir."

Before Mikan could situate herself to rise from her seat Sakurano pulled her chair out from the table, then to her astonishment the said person gave her a hand to stand up. Taking the hand Mikan dizzily rose and stood where she was; unable to stop the flush racing through her cheeks and steam through her ears.

"Th-Thank you." She murmured out when she regained some composure but the heat from her face never left her face.

"Let's get going shall we." Subaru stated and followed the silent Izumi out of the diner hall. There was something about his tone that set chills down her spine. Here comes the icebreaking of the evening she could already sense it coming from a mile away.

A few minutes later all four of them were within her father's study room and when Mikan passed the threshold her father in turn locked the door behind them, and then walked to his desk.

"Let me get straight to the point then Subaru Imai and Shuichi Sakurano; my older brother sent you two to get the heir to the Yukihara Clan."

Hazel eyes began to widen in shock when her father said this. When had the Sakura Clan received someone that great of stature? When has there been an heir to _anywhere _in thisnew clan? Facing towards Sakurano she noticed that everyone's eyes were upon her, and then that was when it hit her.

"You are correct Izumi Sakura, or should I say Izumi Yukihara."

* * *

"How are you doing?"

The vibrant tenor voice softly pierced the air as Natsume was taking off the gear from his horse in the stables. He wasn't deterred in his task of putting things back into their places, but he still kept the conversation open for his friend to continue.

"Fine." He was done with his horse's gear and he decided to work upon his own armor. Unsnapping the buckle from his sword holster belt he dropped it to the ground and then pulled off his shoulder plates.

"Fine isn't exactly a good way to describe how you're doing." His blonde companion explained while pulling some oats out of his pocket. The horse stared eagerly at the treat before neighing in delight. "The horse seems placated at least." Ruka joked as the oats quickly disappeared within his palm into the horse's mouth.

"Well the horses always receive your gifts of homemade oats with glee. I wouldn't be surprised if they broke down the stalls just for some." It was supposed to be a joke from the raven haired lad but nothing escaped his lips except a small sigh of exhaustion.

"Ruka, I need you to do something for me." Wiping his hands onto his dark pants Ruka nodded in assurance.

"Sure, anything you need."

"I need you to find out who the real leader of the Yukihara Clan is."

Ruka raised his eyes in suspicion. "As you wish Natsume but I thought you didn't care about the politics behind the war."

Natsume shrugged off the suspicion with a simple comment. "I just want to know who I'm fighting against."

Again the suspicion never left his blonde-haired companion, but Natsume knew he was let off the hook when Ruka chuckled to himself lightly. "Alright I'll see what I can find out from the scouts. I'll also get Kokoroyomi and Mochu on it."

"Hn." Natsume stoically replied and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. For some reason he couldn't get that hazel-eyed girl out of his mind. He didn't know why he left her that warning about the borderlines, nor did he know why her face still haunted his passing thoughts. Maybe it was the exact moment when the setting sun profiled her tiny face, the wind playing with the wisps of curled hair at the ends.

"What's on your mind? You seem anxious about something." Ruka commented after a moment's notice. "Did something happen on your little ride?"

"…" He didn't bother to respond so Ruka prodded some more.

"Now that I think about it, your punishment mask is off. How were you able to take it off? Did someone take it off for you?" The questions didn't seem to stop after this discovery so Natsume decided to cut to the chase.

"Don't worry about it Ruka. I was taking a nap in the Northern Forest when an idiotic polka-dotted panties girl came upon my resting spot."

This answer definitely made Ruka's brow rise in curiosity. "Polka-dots?"

"Hn." Raising his hands above his raven clad head he feigned a stretching pose before heading towards the exit.

"Natsume!" Ruka frowned upon his friends lack of attention. "Who's the girl?"

"Tch." He should have figured that was coming. Turning on his feet he ignored the jabs from his friend and walked out from the stables.

* * *

"I'm a Yukihara?" Mikan whispered out as if it was a forbidden mantra. It wasn't like she had proof that she _wasn't_ but surely these people were mistaken. Though she couldn't remember much of her childhood she did remember the times there at the manor.

"Yes Mikan," Subaru replied stoically, which oddly reminded the girl of someone long ago. Someone who was very important to her, but the memories was foggy. "And just like your father said, we are here to retrieve the heir before their sixteenth birthday to reclaim the clan."

The shock was quite evident on her face but Sakurano continued on as if it was normal to find out that you've been living a lie for a good portion of your life.

"After the assault six years ago we have been rebuilding our forces and have even gained new allies. Some have deserted the Hyuuga Clan and have completely joined our ranks, while others have come to the Sakura Clan that your father had created to escape the war. This Clan is nothing more than a front for the Yukihara Clan."

That was when Izumi argued back.

"I did not make this Clan to be used by the Yukihara Clan again! …Yuka died because of my clan and I don't want my daughter to be sucked up into it."

"That is not how Kazu thinks of it." Subaru replied while staring out at the night sky. The moon was waxing into a crescent that night since the full moon had long since past.

"Unfortunately," Sakurano continued. "Kazu doesn't have much choice but to wish it to be. That was what Subaru was trying to say, and I don't mean to start a fight with you Izumi but you have to understand; The Hyuuga Clan will not wait patiently for us to recover our strength. In fact they are preparing for battle as we speak. Who is to say that they will obey your Sakura Clan's treaty and not spill blood upon your lands? Who is to say that they will not come over here and slay you and your daughter in order to control both the clans? There is no such promise or rule that keeps these lands even safe."

"Why do you need my _daughter_ as an heir then? Couldn't I be enough to fulfill the role?" Izumi started before he was interrupted by Subaru.

"You have made yourself a big name in both the clans Izumi; if you were to go back now the Sakura Clan would be destroyed and everyone that is being protected by the treaty will fall prey to the Hyuuga Clan. They will be slain without much thought."

"Since the Hyuuga's don't know you are alive we can assure you and your daughter's safety if we play our cards right." Sakurano drilled on, "Mikan has yet to be well-known in the Sakura Clan as "Mikan Sakura," and there are rumors within the Hyuuga Clan that the only survivor within the "Yukihara" bloodline is Kazu. If Mikan Yukihara is thrown into the balance she could utterly give us an advantage to this upcoming war. When she takes up the arms of the Yukihara Clan she will lead us into a new age and stop further bloodshed from occurring."

"You're condemning her to death with that plan!" Izumi shouted out. Mikan winced at the tone but she didn't like where any of this discussion was going to. Her plain life as a country girl was soon going to be turned upside down and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"There is no other option Izumi! Mikan will be only acting as a moral icon for the Clan. It is not like we are going to send her onto the frontlines!" Sakurano argued back.

"Once she has taken the Yukihara title she is good as dead." Izumi continued to yell at the two men and Mikan couldn't help but raise her quivering hands to her ears. The shouting was slowly beginning to get to her, and there was no way she could stop it.

"We can't guarantee her safety or even yours Izumi if you remain here in isolation. Geographically you are stuck between the two clans and once word starts to spread that there is a chance that the young heir to the Yukihara Clan might still be alive… your chances of survival will be extremely limited. They will take every option that they can to find any girls that fit Mikan's description and kill them off one by one until the rumors officially stop. If we take her away now we can avoid that from happening to your daughter."

Her father slammed his palms face down onto the desk, but not before raising a shaky hand to his unkempt blonde hair.

"I will not hand over my daughter."

"Kazu has thought this through thoroughly, and even if you do not like the idea he will continue to pursue through this course of action until otherwise stated." Sakurano concluded and Subaru moved from his spot by the window. He was walking towards Mikan and before Izumi could move to her side Sakurano blocked his chance of intercepting.

"We were told to bring you Mikan Sakura with us whether your father or you do not agree. I advise you to take the easy option and follow us out peacefully or we may be forced to use force against you and your father. Decide Mikan Sakura."

She could hear her father's disgruntled voice but she couldn't distinguish what he was saying at that moment. How would she have been able to when her thoughts were in jumbles and the horrid feeling of déjà vu was passing through her. She remembered those amethyst eyes, the chilled iciness of them and the way they bore into her soul as if reading her as an open book.

"I…I…" She stuttered before her father's voice interrupted again.

"You do not have to go Mikan! You don't have to be involved and risk your life again; you don't have to see death every single morning when you wake up."

"I…" She started before Sakurano turned to face her. She could tell that he was determined to win this internal battle and bring her back with them. Mikan could easily see it, and she was afraid of what would follow afterwards.

"Mikan, you do not understand the importance of this matter, your father is frightened behind the aspect of war and has sheltered you and him away from it. If you remain where you are, not only will it endanger yourself but also the people living in the Sakura Clan. How do you think the Hyuuga Clan would feel if they discovered that the Sakura Clan was run by the missing Izumi Yukihara with his young fifteen year old daughter Mikan Yukihara? It would fuel the wars and also add a terrible disadvantage to your own people."

"How could I…?" She wandered off that sentence and Subaru picked up on it immediately.

"How can you be sure that your life is safe here when you have Hyuuga men coming and going as they please? Did you not have a dilemma earlier this evening with the young Hyuugan boy with the crimson eyes?"

Hazel orbs widened up when she was reminded of earlier that afternoon. She hadn't heard the boys name but when he was leaving he was heading back to the Hyuuga Clan. Of course it would be dumb to not put two and two together about the boy being a Hyuuga denizen.

"You met a crimson-eyed boy in the forest?" Said a shocked Izumi as he fell back to lean on his desk. "Why didn't you tell me that you met a stranger today Mikan, and better yet why did you come home with these two men without an introduction? You're too naïve for your own good Mikan!"

"This is why Kazu has suggested that we take her in as the heir and protect her in the Yukihara Clan, that way she won't be left alone like she was in the forest earlier."

Thinking like that, the two of them made plenty of rational points but so did her father. Why should she risk her life for people that she never really knew?

* * *

_Hotaru? Where are you? Hotaru!_

* * *

A wave of nausea washed over her as her mind reeled back through the last couple of hours. Who was Hotaru? Why was she remembering that name? Who was it?

It was then that a cool hand pressed itself against her forehead and the fuzzy feeling started to dissipate.

"Calm down Mikan Sakura." Icy amethyst eyes urged as he checked her for further symptoms of sickness. How he had known that she was starting to feel sick was beyond her.

"Mikan? Mikan baby? You okay?" Izumi panicked in his spot behind his desk but didn't make a move towards his daughter. He didn't want to seem hostile to Subaru or Sakurano if he made any sudden movements.

"I'm fine Dad." She finally replied before sighing out. What a predicament she was in and what was she going to do to get out of it? Using her right hand she gently pushed back Subaru's hand away from her face and shook her head.

"Give me one more day Subaru. Please Sakurano?" She turned pleading eyes to both of them with lashes slowly blinking away tears. "At least let me spend my birthday with my father, and then I will have a definite answer by then. I will be sixteen and one step closer to being a woman. Please. I beg of you…"

"We can't wait that long Mikan." Sakurano replied with a sullen expression.

"Then half a day!" Mikan exclaimed hastily, "Just enough time to spend my birthday with my father. Please you must see that I won't be with my father after this moment, right?"

The two took the chance to glance at each other; their silent confirmation of something was evident in their eyes as they nodded their heads a second later. Subaru raised a hand to Mikan's head and patted it lightly.

She closed her eyes expecting some sort of sharp pain or unconsciousness, but received nothing. Opening her hazel orbs she looked around to see Sakurano turn his attention to her father and reply happily.

"We figured this would happen, so if you please let us lodge in two of your rooms we will await your answer tomorrow. If you'll excuse us we will go to those rooms now."

Giving a curt nod Izumi rose from his leaning position and walked to the locked door unlocking it.

"Then I will lead you to those rooms now since the maids are preparing themselves for their bedtime. Mikan, you should head to your bedroom too for some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Then the three gentleman left without another word spoken leaving Mikan desolate within the empty study room.

"How can one expect to sleep when I'm told all of this though?" She finally responded to her father's reply but it fell in empty ears. Sighing one last time she exited the room but not before remembering the cold glare of red eyes glaring deep within her soul.

There was something about that boy, and she had the strange feeling that they would fortuitously cross paths again.

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

"_Hotaru! Where are you! Hotaru!" _

_Fires started to engulf the tapestries and curtains near all the windows. Broken glass and destroyed furniture was displayed all over the long stretch of Hall as men of the Yukihara Clan rushed by to put up a defense against the oncoming assault. Screams ascended the air as blood poured onto the Earth in front of her home of ten years. _

"_Mommy! Mommy!" _

_The tears never ceased as she stumbled through the halls of her once luxurious home. The grandiose paintings, the ornate tables with centerpieces of lilies and lilacs, and then she focused upon the pretty gardens in the back of their home that was surely now a bloody battle scene like the rest of the vicinity. _

"_Miss Mikan Yukihara! This way, come on!" _

_A maid appeared out of a room to the girl's left and was immediately swept off her feet. Somehow it felt like she was being chased away from a horrible nightmare, but there was more to happen. Death was only a beginning for that dreadful night._

* * *

T.K.'s End Note to Hiiiiiii:

:D I'm glad that you enjoyed this end note! (I hope I touch up on everything from your review here... Let's see...)

By native speaker do you mean the United States or New England? xD I'm actually born in the United States in AZ. (Surprisingly our state is 50th in educational standards, yet I am doing well in college compared to some other people that come in from out of state. :P) I also have people tell me that I write too much and that I should dumb down my content. (It's actually happened in my English 101 class. xP)

Thank you for the grammatical error update! To tell you the truth I am TERRIBLE with commas! I literally write how I speak and I really should stop doing it. I noticed it especially when I was writing out this chapter and I was saying to myself: "Wow I know I want to take a breath there but the comma makes no sense!" Hopefully it's not as bad in this chapter as it was in the previous one.

I like to use different types of words in my works because it feels weird to re-use similar words such as: "He said," or "He replied." I also like using things that brings out an emotion with the voice and gives the character dynamic. I definitely understand about the mush that you mentioned. To tell you the truth when I was re-reading it I could tell when I had started the poetry unit and when it ended because of the fact that "the mush" started to die down in this chapter considerably. We were covering lots of metaphors and similes those three weeks and that just happened to be when I typed that chapter up. I blame the living (now dying) poet within me that pulled that stuff out.

I tried to come up with some realistic stuff again but I don't think I gave this chapter enough justice. It's kind of blah, but I'm sure after some more staring, blarging, and thinking it will be added to and make it to be presentable. :)

I think it's mostly drama in this one than much adventure… plus it's mostly wordy. D: I feel like they (the characters) are OOC at points; Mikan especially. (I mean would Mikan really be silent throughout that entire conversation between Subaru, Sakurano and Izumi? I don't think so… :P) I think it's also because I'm actually putting myself in all of the characters shoes and saying: "hmm… if I was this person what would I do." Mikan would possibly flip out, but I think she's in too much shock to completely get what is going on. Izumi and Sakurano had this huge verbal battalion going on and Subaru was stargazing! XD Such a lovely chapter.

I wanted to add more Natsume in this chapter but I will probably add more of him later on in the next chapter. Oh well. *Le sigh*

Also I noticed something very peculiar; all of my chapters (and the title which I realized now) all start with the letter F! O.O; I think I need to break off that "F" cycle!

I know how that is too with the whole: "I hate you!" Type of thing. Lol, my friends do that to sometimes, except they love to add the word bitch to it! xD It leads to a lot of cracked up stories and horrible inside jokes. (Thus the reason why I created Car Ride, because that had actually happened to me! Haha!)

You don't have to worry about me and my grades, ;D right now I have a 3.69 GPA and with my lovely four A's and two B+'s this semester I think I'm good for the summer! 8D I was actually pretty ecstatic when I found out that I got an A+ on some of my finals! *Squee*

Hmm… O.O Holy Smolley it's 2 in the morning! I guess that's why I feel tired all of the sudden. Haha, I'll leave with this note and hope that you enjoy this chapter! I hope that it continues to be something you continue to read!

**To other readers:** Don't be afraid to leave a review! I don't bite, I swear! :V (*Noms random object*) Besides it's fun to read reviews and fix my horrible grammar mistakes! :D Then I can laugh afterwards and say: Wow what a nimrod I was for writing that out! *Edit*;D

See ya'll next time!

T.K.


End file.
